


Happily, fallen out of love.

by Stranger_Danger420



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Denial, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Moving On, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Danger420/pseuds/Stranger_Danger420
Summary: I hated it all the more because I knew that Gatsby was just using me to get closer to Daisy.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Happily, fallen out of love.

I am very annoyed. I shouldn't even be here, my presence is unwelcomed. Yet, they keep insisting that I stay, and I don't know why. I followed these two love birds around as Gatsby had a house tour. It's pitiful, to see a man be so desperate for a married woman. I saw her cry twice, once in my house and another, over Gatsby's very well-made and expensive shirts. They finally let me go when Klipsplinger started playing. 

Jay had broke my clock, I was dragged around feeling awkward. I had to witness something intimate between them. Then, they let me out, which was good, if only I didn't know what they would do. God, why wont they just kiss already.

That was absolutely unpleasant, why did they have to keep me around? But oh well, I just had to support the both of them. Even if Daisy was married and had a kid. 

I hated it all the more because I knew that Gatsby was just using me to get closer to Daisy.

I haven't seen Gatsby for awhile after that, until I visited his home and saw Tom and Mr. Sloane. After that, I attended his party in which Daisy and Tom came. 

And they danced, I couldn't help but stare at them, these fools sickly in love. Yet, I still do have to remind myself of Tom and her daughter. After the party, Gatsby asked me to stay and so I did. 

'She didn’t like it,' he said immediately.  
‘Of course she did.’  
‘She didn’t like it,’ he insisted.  
‘She didn’t have a good time.’ He was silent and I guessed at his unutterable depression.  
‘I feel far away from her,’ he said. ‘It’s hard to make her understand.’  
‘You mean about the dance?’  
‘The dance?’ He dismissed all the dances he had given with a snap of his fingers. ‘Old sport, the dance is unimportant.’

Oh how he loved her, I felt that he may be going too far. Daisy has a life and Gatsby had his own as well. He's desperately trying for things to work out again, to fall in love again. I hope he would realize that things would never be the same again.

‘I wouldn’t ask too much of her,’ I ventured. ‘You can’t repeat the past.’  
‘Can’t repeat the past?’ he cried incredulously. ‘Why of course you can!’

He lost me there. That was the cue for me to let go and back off. He was already too deep into his obsession for Daisy. It was always for her, the mansion, the parties, the wealth. He just couldn't let go, and I don't think I will be able to talk some sense into him.

She started spending time often at Gatsby's house, it was none of my business but I couldn't help feel a little bit unsure of what the future may bring. Maybe Daisy would leave Tom, or Daisy would leave Gatsby instead. It was an ugly old game of adultery, Myrtle and Tom, Daisy and Gatsby. It's a very interesting thing to watch, I kept my mouth shut as the events start to unfold.

Then we came for lunch at Tom's house. I cannot believe my eyes when Daisy kissed Gatsby right then and there. With me and Jordan present! 

Several weeks ago, Gatsby had invited me to his house, we had a few drinks and a serious conversation. That night, he kissed me and took me to his bedroom. I must admit, we were quite drunk that time, but I felt something. His touch was real, loving and it felt like it was only for me. However, the next morning, he asked if Daisy mentioned him to me and treated me like nothing happened. I might've cried for a few days due to heartbreak, but I got over it. I realized I was just a tool for Daisy, and he was using me. He didn't feel the same way as I did, but that's okay. So, I forgot about it and moved on, I was still his good friend, but I didn't bother on anything related to Daisy.

Anyway, that kiss I saw reminded me of that night, that horrible and shameless night. The more I saw, the more I became disgusted. But I smiled on the inside, Tom was clearly suffering, seeing as these two love birds were proclaiming their love for each other. 

Then the fight at New York and all that. I cant believe Gatsby actually told Tom that Daisy never loved him. That was funny. It was my birthday, actually, and I forgot about it.

For the first time, I had so much dislike for Gatsby and Daisy. I didn't want to see them, or hear them. They killed a woman, and they didn't even stop. I can't even believe Gatsby was willing to stay there in the Buchanan's estate just to see Daisy sleep. I looked in their window, and I already knew that Daisy had chosen Tom. That night, I tried explaining to him that he should give up, but I ended up being insulted. 

"Gatsby! Cant you see? She chose Tom! Stop being an idiot!"  
"Shut up Nick! You don't know anything! She still loves me."  
"I told you, you can't repeat the past."  
"You're just jealous of her, Nick. Because I wont love you like I love her. You're just trying to set us apart. I know the way you look at me." Absolute disgusting. I laughed at that.  
"Are you even listening to yourself, Gatsby? Fuck you." 

I knew something bad was going to happen that morning, and no matter how much Gatsby pushed me away, I stayed. Even though I hated him that time, he was still my friend. Then, Wilson was there with a gun on his hand. I ran as fast I could and tackled Wilson to the ground. He was arrested shortly after.

Gatsby still couldn't get over Daisy, he still waited for her calls that never came. He talked about her in his sleep. He never stopped thinking about her. This broke my already broken heart. Sometimes, I went to his house, just to make sure he was doing okay and was eating properly. He kept on saying her name, cried to sleep thinking about her-

Until one morning.

"Old sport..." He brought me close to his arms, and kissed my lips. Instead of kissing back, I pushed him away.  
"Gatsby, you're just confused." He looked at me like a rejected puppy.  
"Nick, I- I love you!" He grabbed me again and forced a kiss. I slapped his cheek. I was absolutely disgusted.  
"Jay! I. Am. Not. Daisy!" Gatsby flinched at that.  
"I never knew you would be this disgusting. So now that Daisy has left you, what do you do? Go to her cousin? Go to Nick?"  
"No, I- I realized that after all this time you were the one there for me."  
"Look at yourself, do you think I wasn't hurt that time when you PRETENDED nothing happened between us?! I moved on, Jay! Unlike you who hasn't gotten over Daisy. You're crazy! I can't believe you've stooped so low."  
"Don't bring Daisy into this, shut up."  
"Oh, so now you're telling me to shut up. It was always Daisy this and Daisy that. You used me, Jay. And now that she's gone, you dare do this to me? I feel insulted. You insulted me, saying I was just jealous. Fuck you, Jay. Grow up! "  
"So you liked it then? When I brought you to my bedroom?"  
"Of course I liked it Jay! Are you that stupid?"  
"So, why're you rejecting me now?"  
"Because-"  
"You still love me, old sport. I know why you're still here, with me." I sneered.  
"Well, maybe because I'm your friend."  
"We could be more than that."  
"No, Jay. As I was saying, I am not Daisy-"  
"Nick, you aren't Daisy, I know. I'm asking you because I love you."

He kissed me again, and touched me again like that night. But this, made me think. No, I am no longer going to be Daisy's placeholder. After all if this, I am tired. Sick and tired of the parties, the Buchanans, the lies and superficiality. I hate this, and I'm leaving. Gatsby, he is only my friend. I pushed him off again.

I walked out of Gatsby's house and I have never felt more relief. I felt free! I didn't care what Gatsby said anymore, he's just a poor man rejected of his love and I am a free man, confidently and happily fallen out of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialougue was taken directly out of the book


End file.
